


Truth or drink (couple’s edition)

by Stylishthickems123



Series: Truth or drink iron husbands edition [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Idiots in Love, Rhodey is a gentleman, Tony is sensitive, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylishthickems123/pseuds/Stylishthickems123
Summary: "Would You ever consider having an open relationship?“
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Truth or drink iron husbands edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204967
Kudos: 10





	Truth or drink (couple’s edition)

(Tony x Rhodey)

"Hey Im Tony."

"And Im James."

"He's my hubby." Tony grinned

"She's my wifey." Rhodey chuckled.

Rhodey poured two shots and Tony took one. They clinked their shot glasses before downing the shots.

"You Go first." Rhodey chuckled.

Tony grinned and picked up a card.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Tony asked.

James chuckled. "2"

Tony chuckled. "It's not funny but... I was expecting you to hesitate."

"Why would I hesitate?"James asked.

Tony shrugged her shoulders. "Can i answer the question too?" She asked looking at the director.

"Go for it." He spoke.

"I already know this." James hummed.

"One." Tony grinned.

James chuckled and picked up a card.

"Would You ever consider having an open relationship?" He asked.

Tony snorted. "Mmm... no." She hummed.

"Really?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Yes really. I'm pretty jealous. I want all your attention." Tony grinned.

"I wouldn't either. Your my baby." He smiled.

She blew him a kiss.

"Good. Nobody else gets to know how good you are." She giggled.

"I figured you'd say yes cause of my stamina." James hummed.

"I still dont know how you can go that many times and still be energized." Tony hummed.

"That's cause I... never mind that's too personal." He grinned.

"My turn. Ooh I know this one. If you could sleep with any person in the world who would it be?" Tony asked.

"Beyoncé." Rhodey hummed.

"Mmm.. Yeah. I knew it." Tony grinned.

"I know Who you'd go for." James grinned.

"Mmm, enlighten me." James smiled.

"Idris Elba." James hummed.

"Oh definitely." Tony giggled.

"I'd sleep with him too." Rhodey grinned.

Tony laughed. "Oh that would be a sight. I mean Beyoncé, sweetie, our bed is always open to you baby. You too Idris." Tony spoke.

Rhodey chuckled.

Tony picked up a card.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" Tony asked.

"Definitely not. Is that even possible?" James asked.

"I don't know." Tony hummed licking her lips.

James smiled. "Have you?" He asked.

"No." Tony chuckled.

James smiled.

"Okay if our sex life was a porn what genre would it be?" He asked.

"I'll take a shot." Tony hummed.

James poured her the shot and she took it.

"We are not going to answer that one." Tony hummed

"Whats Your favorite and least favorite sexual position?" Tony asked.

"Easy. I like going down on you, but like sex sex I think cowgirl. And my least favorite would be doggy style." He hummed.

"Why is that your least favorite?" Tony asked.

"Cause i like seeing your face. You have the prettiest o face." James hummed.

Tony blushed.

"You like do this thing where you bite your lip and your eyes roll back." James hummed.

Tony blushed harder.

James picked up a card.

"Have you ever had a threesome? Would you?" James asked.

"No I've never had one and I wouldn't." Tony hummed.

"I don't think I would either. I dont think I'd be comfortable with anyone else touching you like that." James hummed.

"Me either. Plus I'd get all insecure and just like think you'd want that person more than me." Tony hummed.

"Nobody compares to you babygirl Rhodes hummed kissing her hands.

Tony picked up a card. "Uh what's one thing you'd change about me." She asked.

"Absolutely nothing." He spoke.

The tears fell instantly.

"I love you just the way you are. And your not a perfect human but you are perfect for me. I love you flaws and all." He hummed.

"I'm sorry." Tony sniffled

"Oh baby." James hummed getting up. He pulled her in a hug and Tony hugged him back.

He grabbed a napkin and dried her eyes before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you baby." He smiled.

"I love you honey." She spoke.

When he sat back down Tony grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't change anything about you either." She smiled.

"Are you attracted to any of my friends?" James asked.

"No." She hummed.

"Me either." He smiled.

"Your friends are ... rowdy." Tony hummed.

"I know right. It's actually crazy . But I guess there has to be a responsible one in the friend group." James smiled.

"I am not that friend." Tony giggled

"Your group of friends consist of your siblings and our mothers. I feel like the wildest nights out are

When everyone comes over. And you just get drunk and watch movies with hot men." He chuckled.

"Right. And all of the guys stay over cause us gals refuse to leave our comfortable cuddle session." Tony hummed.

"Yep those are the nights I sleep on the couch cause you all take up the whole bed." James chuckled.

"I wake up in the middle of the night to go sleep with you." Tony hummed.

"You mean lay on top of me and demand cuddles." James asked.

"I'm a cuddly drunk." Tony pouted.

"It's cute." James hummed softly. 

"What do you find most annoying about me?" Tony asked as she picked up another card.

"Your need to help everyone in this world even though they treat you so bad. You are the most selfless person I know. I love that about you, but I also hate that about you." James hummed. "And I don't want you to take it to heart because I don't mean it in a bad way. It just annoys me that people wrong you when they are up, and they be the main ones to call on you when they are down."

Tony smiled. "The most annoying thing about you is that when I'm sick you turn into a complete mama bear. But I also love it cause you spoil me."

James chuckled. "You are the exact same way."

Tony blushed and James picked up another card.

"Uh where do you see us in 10 years?" James asked

"Hopefully with kids. Even if my fertility issues don't get sorted ." Tony hummed.

James smiled.

"There are so many other options." James hummed supportively. "And I bet you'd look stunning as a mother to any child. You'd also be the most kind and loving mommy." James smiled.

Tony nodded.

"What do you love most about my family?" Tony asked.

"I love how even though you are an adult, your parents still try to coddle and protect you. I love how they make you happy and how they helped mold you into the woman you are today." James hummed.

"I love how your family welcomed me in with open arms." Tony smiled.

"What do you wish that I do more for you?" James asked

"You like talk to me when you think I'm sleep. And it's never anything bad. I just wish you tell those things when you know I'm awake too." Tony smiled. "What about you?"

"I wish you'd speak more Spanish around me. I wanna learn." James smiled Tony grinned.

"Claro que si mi amor." Tony smiled leaning into a kiss. James leaned in.

When they pulled apart James looked at her fondly.

"Would you say that this interview brought you closer together?" The director asked.

"I think so. Yes." Tony hummed.

"Very much so." James smiled pressing a kiss to her hands. "I mean it's not like we weren't close before ." Tony hummed.

"Just eased up the little anxiety that we had." James hummed.


End file.
